


Carte

by Nuwiel



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 14:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18671689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuwiel/pseuds/Nuwiel





	Carte

Katara resta penchée sur cette carte, tentant vainement de la déchiffrée. Aucune légende, aucune explication, aucune échelle. Autant dire qu’elle avait bien du mal. Aang avait essayé avant elle et n’avait pas réussis. Les études cartographiques ne faisaient pas partie de ses matières préférées. Autant dire qu’il préférait regarder les coins qu’il appréciait pour retenir leurs noms et sans plus. Surtout que dans les airs, le point de vue était très différent et que lire une carte en plein vol était impossible. Puis atterrir juste pour regarder où aller alors qu’il peut simplement aller là où il veut. A son tour Katara abandonna et rejoint Toph allongée dans l’herbe. Dommage que Sokka n’était pas là pour les aider.


End file.
